


Dual Custody

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!jango, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Just a small thing with Jango and the clones, including Boba this time. No angst, just brothers being brothers. And Jango being a Dad because sorry but he was actually a good Mandalorian father.





	Dual Custody

With Jango, the Alphas had learned quickly that once they hit a certain age they would see less of him. But Boba would too. Generally, they stayed apart (by design) but sometimes, a part of the Alphas knew that they should try to include Boba sometimes whenever Jango was away. 

As Boba got older, he almost seemed to hate how often Jango was gone or busy finishing the Alphas’ training. Seventeen and the others did their best to be  _nice_ , but sometimes… 

Sometimes they cajoled the boy to join them in a sophisticated game of ‘Soldier’, using dummy ammunition and seemingly ganging up on the boy even though he was on a team. 

It was during one of those games that Jango returned from one of the missions he had been on for a couple of days. Boba was old enough that Jango felt he could be on Kamino ‘alone’. And he also knew he had the Cuy’val Dar to keep an eye on everything and make sure nothing too awfully untoward happened.

Instead of using the helmet-to-helmet comm system, Jango instead joined in the ‘game’. The Alphas were used to Jango joining in, and often expected it. Boba did not. 

He was cornered by four Alphas, including Seventeen, when Jango suddenly dropped from the sky with both blasters, dummy ammunition loaded, firing as quickly as he could pull the trigger. One by one the Alphas fell, leaving Jango as the savior of the young unaltered Fett clone. Boba had ducked down behind a rock when Jango had dropped from the sky. He slowly stepped out to see Jango surveying the area around him. The Alphas clambered back to their feet just as another half dozen Alphas joined the group. 

“You know what I’ve said about bunching up like that,” Jango pointed out, making the Alphas nod. It was a game, but it was also training. They thought they could get away with it because it was Boba. 

Boba removed his helmet then walked over to his father. 

“They did it again,  _buir_ ,” Boba complained. 

“It’s good experience,” Jango said, fighting a laugh. “Alright boys, buy’cese off. Game over.”

“I told you not to move ahead of us,” Sull griped as he walked to join the small throng. 

“Settle down. Settle down. Tavo, I can see you in my peripheral. Over here,” Jango said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the griping, yammering Alphas. Tavo did as told and playfully shoved Boba over. 

“If all of you promise to behave and not gang up on each other during the next game, I’ve got the Commando Mess reserved for an extra half hour. One of you go find the rest of your brothers,” Jango said as he started herding the couple handful of commandos out of the giant training arena. 

Boba kept step with Jango, trying to match his strides but his legs were still a little too short. One day he would have the same stride, he was determined to make it happen. His armor was bits and pieces of old armor that the Alphas had outgrown some time ago and thus it was pure white with scuffs where he had been hit with the fake ammunition as well as falling and jumping. 

He couldn’t be too upset that he wasn’t going to get some time with his father without the Alphas around for a while. He understood what Jango had to do, even if it cut into the time he could be playing Starships with him. 

His face broke into a wide grin despite himself when Jango ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately without looking down, though he smirked when he could sense Boba looking up at his father. 

And shab, being included in the Alphas’ games regardless of them ganging up on him was nice in and of itself too. He was one of them, but also not. They could have easily shut him out, but they didn’t. Even with how they teased him, he always loved being included in their games. 

They were brothers.  _Vode an_.


End file.
